The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems and more particularly to magnetohydrodynamic propulsion systems.
Propulsion systems of the above-mentioned type have been developed relatively recently, in particular in the United States, the Soviet Union and Japan. The known magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system involves an interaction of magnetic fields and fluids that conduct electricity. In a known magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system a pair of electrodes on either side of the thruster pass an electric current through for example sea water. At a right angle to the current is the magnetic field generated by the superconducting magnet. The interaction of the magnetic field and the current produces a strong force on the water, so that the water is moved through the duct in the center of the magnet. In known magnetohydrodynamic propulsion systems the system is open so that the water continuously or periodically enters the system and exits to produce a respective force.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,087 discloses a new propulsion system in which for the propulsion of a liquid applying a thrust, a closed duct is formed so that the liquid circulates inside the system and does not escape from it. The duct can be connected with a vehicle so as to transfer the thrust to the vehicle. The propulsion system disclosed in this patent is used for propulsion of vehicles in a longitudinal propulsion direction. It is believed to be clear that it is advisable to further improve and modify the existing propulsion systems of this type.